Steffon Estermont
Ser Steffon Estermont was a scion of House Estermont. Appearance Steffon is aptly described as an average man. He stands just under 5'9" and has thick black hair along with a matching cropped beard. Along with dark hair he also has brown eyes so dark they are almost black. A few things that distinguish him from other average men is the scar on his lower left cheek and the small, yet noticeable, birthmark on the left of his nose. Pictured to the right, below the info-panel, is Steffon in his armour outside the ruins of Kings Landing. History Steffon grew up on Estermont with his elder brother Durran and his younger sister Mya. Durran and Steffon got along well for the first few years of their life, but as any brotherly relationship there were still arguments and fights. The two grew more apart as time went on, especially after an incident where Durran cut Steffon on his cheek during a spar. Durran claimed it was an accident, but Steffon knew all too well that it was far from that. In 359 AC Alyn and Daena, Steffon's parents, were sailing when a storm struck suddenly, capsizing their ship off the eastern coast of Greenstone. Their bodies washed up the next day along the shore and Durran was the one who found them, bloated and naked. The incident sent the now Lord Durran of Greenstone into a reclusive and depressed state. Two moons later, Durran closes off Greenstone to any outside contact; a move many on the island was not fond of, Steffon included. Steffon and Durran argued more and more eventually to the two becoming what most described as bitter rivals. Steffon grew tired of Durran’s ‘lack of wit’ and decided it was best for him to leave the island and roam the realm. As he traveled, Steffon found work as a sellsword and a ‘hedge knight’. Lords in the Stormlands hired him along with others to take care of bandit problems, courier tasks, and even just simply dealing with unhappy smallfolk. Eventually he found his way into the Crownlands and Queens Landing, often visiting the sept there and wandering the market streets looking for any kind of work. There he met a butcher who employed him as his **hunter**, and payed him well for any creature he brought back. But he grew bored of the work and left Queens Landing and made for the Riverlands. He was near Harrenhal during the Great Council of 367 which helped him to find work. But now, Steffon is out of work and staying in the Inn at the Crossroads attempting to find any work he can. Timeline 344 AC: Steffon Estermont born to Daena and Alyn Estermont. 349 AC: Steffon’s younger sister Mya born to Daena and Alyn. 352 AC: Steffon begins training with sword and shield along with his elder brother, Durran, who has a few years more experience than him, and his father. 354 AC: '''While training and sparring with his brother, Durran slips and cuts Steffon across the face with his sword leaving a permanent scar on his lower left cheek. '''359 AC, Third Moon: Steffon is knighted along with his brother, by his father, in a dual ceremony. 359 AC, Eleventh Moon: His mother and father pass away after a tragic sailing incident, making Durran Lord of Greenstone. 360 AC, First Moon: Striken with grief still from his parents death, Durran closes off Greenstone to outside contact. 360 AC, Seventh Moon: After months of arguments and growing farther from his brother, Steffon decides to leave Greenstone for a life of traveling and takes some gold from the coffers before he leaves. 361 AC: Steffon travels through the Stormlands and into the Crownlands, finding work as a sellsword and a ‘hedge knight’. 365 AC: Steffon moves from town to town in the Crownlands and eventually to Queens Landing where he was employed by a butcher as his hunter for a while. 366 AC, Tenth Moon: Steffon finds his way into the Riverlands after leaving the employ of the butcher. 367 AC: Steffon is near Harrenhal during the Great Council of 367. Meets some Lords, big and small and finds some petty work. 367, Twelfth Moon: Now is in Lord Harroway’s Town looking for any work he can get, currently staying in the Inn at the Crossroads. 367, Twelfth Moon: 'Joins Galahad Darkwood, Knight of the Order, on his adventure to find ''Oathkeeper. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2z6zx8/the_crossroads_inn/ '''367, Twelfth Moon: Travels to Darry, still with Galahad and company in search of the famed Valyrian sword. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/30gpbl/to_darry/ 368, First Moon: 'Along with the group, Steffon travels to Nutten still chasing tales of the sword. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/31ll0a/nutten_in_the_riverlands/ Upon hearing word of a certain knight that may have the sword in his possession, the group rides to find the man. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/32d70g/the_graves_of_nutten/ '''368, Second Moon: '''After successfully finding the sword, Steffon heads back to ''The Inn at the Crossroads. There he hatches a plan to steal Oathkeeper from Galahad's possession and flee to Queens Landing where he would request a position on the Kingsguard of his liege, King Lyonel Baratheon. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33qvdm/the_crossroads_at_the_inn/cqov1d8 '''368, Fourth Moon: '''Still recovering from his injury, Oswald questions Steffon. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/34s47g/turtle_soup/ '''368, Fifth Moon: '''Oswald approaches Steffon and informs him of the Inn's true purpose. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3799wc/all_cards_on_the_table/ '''368, Sixth Moon: '''In a change of heart and an act of desperation, Steffon attempts to flee the Inn and go home. But his injury causes him to slip up and get caught. Oswald orders his death. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/37jde2/i_am_no_criminal/ Family * ''{Lord Eldon Estermont'}'' - d. 301 AC * ''{Unknown Woman}- d. 298 AC ** {Lord Aemon Estermont} - d. 327 AC ** {Unknown Woman}- d. 338 AC *** {Lord Alyn Estermont} - d. 359 AC *** {Daena Mertyns}- d. 359 AC **** Lord Durran Estermont''' '- b. 340 AC **** {'Ser Steffon Estermont}''' - d. 368 AC **** Mya Estermont - b. 349 AC References Category:Stormlander Category:House Estermont Category:Deceased Category:Hedgeknight